


Seremos tu familia

by No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras/pseuds/No_lo_intentes_No_lo_Lograras
Summary: Cuando Cinco desapareció, ella pudo jurar que una gran parte de su mundo se había desmoronado. Nadie estuvo allí, incluso cuando las pesadillas la perseguían todas las noches. Hablar de su hermano se convirtió en un tabú en aquella casa.Los sándwiches de Mantequilla de maní y malvaviscos se enfriaron en la nevera y las luces al final fueron apagadas. Ella nunca perdió la esperanza.------------------------------------------------Vanya se pregunta si alguna vez fueron familia, si alguna vez formo parte de los Hargreeves.Ahora eso no tiene importancia, no cuando sus nuevos hermanos estan aquí. Mark que canta a todo volumen  mientras Elijah trabaja en algún proyecto. Jonh y Aiden compiten por quien puede hacer mas flexiones (hay un obvio ganador) y Luke esta durmiendo en él sofá. Fergus no se despega de la pecera, Brent parece tentado a retarlo a comenrcelos (él jamas lo haría). David esta leyendo tranquilamente en él sofá y parece que Nell se esta ahogando con su cuarta taza de café.Ellos son su familia ahora, y no podría amarlos mas incluso si lo intentara.





	1. Si te aleje de mi (Si te falle, me fui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Cinco desapareció, ella pudo jurar que una gran parte de su mundo se había desmoronado. Nadie estuvo allí, incluso cuando las pesadillas la perseguían todas las noches. Hablar de su hermano se convirtió en un tabú en aquella casa. 
> 
> Los sándwiches de Mantequilla de maní y malvaviscos se enfriaron en la nevera y las luces al final fueron apagadas.
> 
> Ella nunca perdió la esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! escribo este fanfic pues es una idea que esta en mi cabeza desde hace rato, probablemente notaran algunos personajes (cuatro, en realidad) que poseen nombres o son parecidos a sonajes de series y videojuegos. Amo a esos personajes y quería incluirlos.
> 
>  
> 
> Titulo del capítulo: "Perdón" de la banda Camilla

 

 

 Cuando Cinco sale corriendo, ella sabe que debería seguirlo. Quiere detenerlo y traerlo de vuelta, incluso si luego debe soportarlo refunfuñando sobre que él era capaz de hacerlo.  
  
(Ella sabe que él puede viajar, pero no sabe si puede volver y le asusta.)  
  
Esta a punto de levantarse, pero su padre, que parece tener un sensor un él cerebro que se activa cuando alguno de sus hijos lo desobedece, la detiene. _"Numero Siete, regresa a tu asiento y termina tu desayuno"_

  
_"Pero padre, cinco-"_  
  
_"¡He dicho que te sientes, no permitiré ningún signo de desobediencia por tu parte numero siete!"._ Lo obedece por temor, su ceño esta fruncido y ella sabe que esto conducirá a un severo castigo de su parte. Su flequillo tapa sus ojos ahora inundado con lágrimas y sus manos tiemblan mientras sostiene su tenedor. Quiere ir a buscar un Cinco, detenerlo para que no la deje.  
  
   
  
Ella no puede hacerlo.  
  
   
  
Reza a cualquier Dios o Santo que conoce, aún a sabiendas de que nunca funcionará. Quiere gritarle a su padre por no dejarla ir tras su hermano, por no dejarle ayudarlo.   
  
   
  
Pasan las horas y Cinco no vuelve. Su corazón esta cada vez más apretado en el pecho y su voz se siente atrapada en su garganta, no la deja respirar. Lo busca en toda la casa, dos veces en cada habitación, quizás solo este escondido y ella debeba encontrarlo. La luz de su cuarto sigue apagada y ella no quiere encenderla.   
  
   
  
No es hasta la madrugada que ella decide bajar a la cocina. Lamentablemente, el no esta. No puede dormir en toda la noche y no quiere intentarlo tampoco.  
  
   
  
Ella se prepara un bocadillo nocturno. Es solo un poco de mermelada y pan, y un vaso de leche pero se siente satisfecha. Entonces, decide preparar algo para Cinco, su comida favorita Sándwiches de Malvaviscos y Mantequilla de maní. Nunca entendió como podría gustarle eso, pero tampoco lo cuestionó.   
  
Ella lo deja en un plato sobre la mesa, con una tapa de cristal enzima para que no se heche a perder. Las luces de los pasillos quedan encendidas, para que si vuelve, pueda encontrarla.  
  
 

* * *

  
Pasan seis meses y él no lo hace.   
  
   
  
Sus hermanos parecen haberlo olvidado, excepto Ben. el actua como si nunca se había ido, ella aprecia eso. A veces quiere preguntarle a Klaus si lo ha visto, si su hermano se ha manifestado o algo por él estilo. No quiere ceder ante esta (horrible) posibilidad.   
  
Los otros se han ido a otra misión,y  para variar, ella no ha ido.   
  
Su madre la consuela diciéndole que es mejor así, que su padre lo hace por su bien, ella no está tan segura de eso pero no le contradice.   
  
Juega con su violín, tocando una canción melancólica que ella misma había inventado. La toco para su padre una vez pero incluso cuando la decepción sacudió su cuerpo, ella siguió tocándola, pues fue la favorita del Cinco.   
  
Ella es el centro de atención en el lugar. Ve a sus hermanos, su madre y Pogo en el fondo, y ve con la mirada de la aprobación en sus rostros.  
  
La audiencia se compacta con el maravilloso sonido que produce, su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la canción en un suave vaivén. Sus ojos se enfocan en el frente, hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, miran regocijados, y entre ellos, Vanya distingue a Cinco.   
  
La sonrisa, con esa mirada orgullosa que solo le dedica a ella. Sus ojos la siguen en todo el momento y cuando la canción llega a su cumbre, cierra los ojos y disfrutará como todos los demás lo hacen. La canción termina y lo ve aplaudirle.   
  
Pasos se oyen fuera del salón, sobresaltandola y arrojándola lejos de su ensoñación. Ella no puede reconocerlos.   
  
 No son los pasos de su madre, pues estos son ligeros y se escucha el ruido del tacón. Ni el paso de Pogo, ya que estos no hacen ruido. Son pasos pesados y firmes, provenientes de alguien grande. Podría ser su padre o hermano, pero ninguno se encuentra en la casa y ella sabe que es muy pronto para que vuelvan.   
  
Tiene miedo. Sus pies están plantados en su suelo y sus piernas le tiemblan. Su violín aun en mano. Pasa su mirada por las puertas corredizas. Sus piernas le fallaran si intenta moverse.   
  
Ruega por que no hayan escuchado el sonido del violín, incluso cuando ella sabe es imposible, aun con la puerta cerrada puede escucharse fácilmente.  
  
Si su padre la viera ahora, temblando, tan aterrorizada por la entrada de unos intrusos, le daria una una mirada de decepción y desaprobación masiva, y sería llamada una "inútil", u "ordinaria", quizás también un "fracaso".   
  
Pero eso no importa ahora, mientras que su mirada no puede despegarse. Se pregunta si su padre y hermanos lleguaran a tiempo, si quizás la salven.   
  
La puerta se abre y ella sabe que esto es ultimo no sucederá.   
  
Entran dos hombres, vestidos de ropa oscura y de cuerpos prominentes. La cara de uno esta completamente cubierta y la de otro solo posee unas gafas negras y un gorro. Es este ultimo quien la mira, y me sonríe, de forma tan perversa que hace mucho tiempo hasta el ultimo vello.   
  
"Hola" Dice en voz baja, pero es lo suficientemente grave como para pasar por un villano de novela de horror "¿Eres _una de los niños Hargreeves, verdad?"_

  
Ella no responde, no necesita hacerlo, no estaria aqui si no supiera la respuesta. Aun así, ella quiere refutar, por que ella no lo es realmente   
  
El se acerca y él otro se mueve a su lado. Vanya quiere gritar. Su violín se desliza de sus manos y cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.   
   
_"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"_  
  
Lo ultimo que Vanya recuerda es la obscuridad. Sonidos distorsionados aparecen por momentos en su mente mientras que la llevan un lugar del cual no sabe la ubicación. Piensa si su padre vendrá a buscarla, si sus hermanos la extrañaran si no vuelve. Piensa en que no estara allí si Cinco regresa, y que desearía haber dejado un Sándwich preparado. Se pregunta si su Madre y Pogo están bien, si no les han hecho daño.   
  
Ella se pregunta si volverá, no esta muy segura de que así sea 


	2. Si pudiera regresar él tiempo (esta vez no escondería lo que siento)

Los horrores dentro de los suyos se retrosieron, y supo que algo malo esta por ocurrir.

No es la primera vez que ocurre, ni el día ni el año ni el tiempo, _ni el tiempo ni el tiempo_ . Aun así, no le dio mucha importancia. No puedo hacer nada en todos los modos, ni en el medio de una misión, ni con los padres.

El malestar se mantiene, incluso después de finalizar la misión. La cual, había terminado como un "Rotundo éxito" gracias a un niño favorito de papá.   
Luther se estaba volviendo insoportable. No es que a él le moleste, pero Diego no era capaz de sobrellevar ser segundo y se ponía demasiado irritable.

A Klaus le gusta burlarse de él aveces, sobre el tema Lutero es el niño dorado y otras estupendas. Ben esta cansado de llevar a Klaus a la enfermería después de que Diego termina con él.

Diría que todo ha cambiado desde que Cinco años se fue, pero también se debe estar descaradamente. Ellos nunca podrían estar en paz, sino también en su presencia, Cinco solo empeoraba las peleas, con su arrogante y Sabelotodo (Pero eso no lo hace extrañarlo menos).

  
Todo seguia igual, excepto vanya.

  
El nunca fue muy cercano a ella, incluso si sus números eran contiguos. Vanya tenia ese aire de soledad que la envolvente como un muro impenetrable, ella solía pasar sus tardenes en su violín, y la constante presencia abrumadora de su padre jamas tuvo tiempo ni para mirar en su dirección (Eso sin contar los constantes intentos de excluirla que su padre y hermanos parecían hacer, nunca entendió su propósito).

La única única persona en el lugar de conseguir una sonrisa de ella, incluso en mi opinión. Por que Ben no era ciego, podía ver la complicidad en los ojos de ambos, las sonrisas pasajeras que se dirigían, o como se tomaban las manos a escondidas.

Y luego se fue, y Ben vio a Vanya convertirse en una muñeca de porcelana, fría e inexpresiva.

 

Sus hermanos tienen la mala costumbre de bajarse según sus números, costumbre que a su padre no parece importarle y que de hecho parece incentivar. No le molesta, no mucho al menos, no mientras Klaus se apresure y baje sin hacer escandalo.

Apenas esta bajando de la limusina cuando escucha él sonoro grito de Diego, Klaus y él se apresuran corriendo hacia dentro, solo para llegar frente a las escaleras y ver a su madre hecha pedazos en los escalones y a Pogo en él suelo.

Diego esta arrodillado junto a Grace, que parece no reaccionar. Intenta hablar pero su tartamudeo se lo impide, sus manos tiemblan y sabe que su hermano podría tener un ataque de pánico muy pronto. Allison esta arrodillada junto a Pogo, quien comienza de a poco a reaccionar.

Su padre, insensible como solo él es capaz de lograr ser, se para junto Pogo y le pregunta con voz fría que diablos sucedió, (Ben también quiere saber, por que sus horrores están cada vez mas nerviosos por la espera) Luego Poco susurra él nombre de su hermana y sabe que era su mal presentimiento.

 _"Maldita sea"_ Piensa, mientras sus piernas comienzan a correr. Escucha a Klaus gritar detrás suyo pero lo ignora, no tiene tiempo para eso. Abre con fuerza cada puerta de cada habitación habida y por haber, frustrándose cuando no la encuentra, no puede perderla, no a ella también.

Sus manos tiemblan cada vez mas pero se niega a rendirse, no puede parar de correr incluso si ya le falta él aire. Baja a la cocina, no esta, hacia él comedor, no esta, hacia la biblioteca y tampoco esta.

Pasa por las escaleras, su madre ya ha sido levantada y llevada a reparar y Pogo esta en la enfermería, o al menos eso le cuenta Diego, que parece indesiso en que hacer ahora. Abre las puertas de la sala y entre, esperando tener una pista de donde esta su hermana. (En él fondo desea que esta escondida, resguardada en algún lugar de la casa sana y salva)

Mira hacia abajo, ve su violín roto en pedazos, él arco esta destrozado y no hay rastros de Vanya por ningún lado.

Sus piernas le fallan, ha perdido a otro hermano.

* * *

 

Cuando Vanya se despierta, su vista esta nublada y un horrible zumbido se apodera de su audición. Su cuerpo esta entumecido, pero no se alarma, no es la primera vez.

Luego de unos minutos, su vista se aclara, mas el zumbido permanece. Esta en una habitación obscura y vacía, con paredes grices y húmedas, y una cama insípida y dura (Por alguna razón, le recuerda a su habitación). La puerta frente a ella esta cerrada, y posee una pequeña reja en la parte superior, peroe esta demasiado alta para que la alcance.

Una cerradura suena, y esa misma puerta se abre. Un hombre pequeño y canoso se asoma, tiene una cara delgada y afilada, unos ojos marrones penetrantes y una sonrisa que asustaría al mismo Reginald. Se ha cerca con pasos suaves, como si no quisiera asustarla.

" _Eres la pequeña Hargreeves ¿Verdad?, Soy él Doctor T. Estaré a cargo de tu experimentación a partir de hoy"_ La sonrisa del hombre se ensancha. Vanya esta quiere preguntar, pero él hombre parece saber lo que esta a punto de decir y le responde.

_"Estas aquí para desarrollar tus poderes, para convertirte en él arma que estas destinada a ser"_

_"Pero, yo no tengo poderes señor"_

El hombre niega _."Claros que los tienes, todos los tuyos lo tienen" S_ u ceño se frunce, mientras pronuncia esta ultima frase con malicia. Vanya quien refutar, decirle que se esta equivocando. Pero luego llega un hombre, vestido como un guardia de seguridad. Es alto y enorme, su cabello es negro como la noche, sus ojos son realmente obscuros y parecen cargados con una maldad inimaginable.

Vanya tiembla, por que este hombre que la mira fijamente le da terror, uno que no había experimentado nunca, ni con su propio padre. Este hombre la mira fijamente, como si la _**devorara**_ con la mirada.

El anciano susurra algo al hombre, y después de un asentimiento de este, ambos se manchan.

Ella se acurruca en el costado de la habitación, la muerte del miedo y el frío, se abraza sus piernas y se permite llorar. No se entiende nada de lo que está pasando, ella solo quiere volver a casa.


End file.
